ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Nice (character)
is an Ultra who came from the planet TOY-1 in a series of "infomercials" (1 minute toy commercials) presented during the 1999 Japan reruns of Ultraman Tiga. The 1 minute spots, advertising the wide variety of Bandai Ultraman toys, actually do have a storyline, along with some "surprise guests." He also has an alter ego: エッグ|Dokutā Eggu}}, a demonstrator of the toyline Ultra-E.G.. History Ultraman Nice In a world where Ultraman is nothing more than a television series, a hero does exist, a hero by the name of Ultraman Nice! Much like the characters on the shows, Nice exists to defend humans from the wrath of evil monsters. Taking on the host of Ginga Yumeboshi, member of the GOKAZOKU Team, he’s called into action when Ginga eats a piece of chocolate from his Nice Dreamer wrist band. Outside of his series Nice is often seen in stage comedy acts, often paired with the other parody Ultra, Ultraman Zearth. Ultra-E.G. In the future, humans had began to gain control of Ultra-E.G. monsters that originally Ultra Kaijus that trapped into egg-like toys by an unknown force. In response to this Dr. E.G., the head of Ultra-E.G. researchers appeared and planned to conduct further studies on these Ultra-E.G.s. He stubbornly denied his true identity as Nice, though in Tsuburaya All Monster Photobook does confirm his identity. Profile - Dr. E.G.= Dr. E.G. }} Stats *'Height': 39 m *'Weight': 39,000 t *'Home World': TOY-1 *'Time Limit': 1 minute *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.9 *'Running Speed': 390 km/h *'Underwater Speed': Unknown *'Ground Speed': 39 km/h *'Jumping Ability': 390 m *'Grip Strength': 3,900 t Transformation *'Nice Dreamer': A wristwatch-type container full of chocolate-flavored jelly beans. Ginga Yumeboshi eats one of the candies from inside the container to transform into Ultraman Nice. First after eating the chocolate he will spin and transform, before he grows the same size as Nice. Verynice.gif Weapons *'E.G. Scanner': As Dr. E.G., Nice had the weapon and used it in conjunction with any E.G. toys to fire energy blasts which contain similar powers to the loaded E.G. EG Scanner.png|E.G. Scanner Techniques Special *'Very Nice Ray': Nice's signature weapon. Nice forms his arms in the shape of an "X" and tilts his head to the left before firing a powerful, rainbow-colored ray from his arms. It can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Millennium Shot': An enhanced form of the Very Nice Ray, Ultraman Nice can charge the Millennium Cross to completely obliterate whatever is in his way. *'Millennium Cross': When needed, Ultraman Nice can fire arrow-shaped blasts of energy from his hand that can cause small explosions. Nice Very Nice Ray.png|Very Nice Ray millenium_cross.jpg|Millennium Shot Tabu Zagon Millenium Cross.png|Millennium Cross Physical *'Pu-Pu-Punch': A weak punch. Used against Alien Zagon. **'Pu-Pu-Pu-Punch': A stronger rapid-punch from right and left fists. Used against Momo Zagon. *'Ki-Ki-Kick': A roundhouse kick. Used against Momo Zagon but failed against Tabu Zagon. *'Pa-Pa-Patt': A headbutt attack. *'Cho-Cho-Chop': A karate chop. *'Ju-Ju-Jump': A high jump for initiating Millennium Kick. *'A-ta-tack': After jumping, Nice used this attack to unleash a brute force on the enemy. *'Millennium Kick': Ultraman Nice jumps up in the air and jump-kicks his opponent. A technique he uses on Tabu Zagon. millenium_kick.jpg|Millennium Kick Merchandise Ultra Hero Series * Ultraman Nice (Ultra Hero Series, 1999/2000) **Release Date: 1999, 2000 **ID Number: 35 (1999), 29 (2000) The first UHS Ultraman Nice figure is made for commemorating his appearance on the commercial series. The toy was reissued in 2000, with the eyes painted yellow with shades of white. The mold was later used for the M-78 Event exclusive Nice figure. * Ultraman Nice (M-78 Event exclusive, 2012) **Release Date - 22nd October, 2012 **ID Number: SP A Clear Red glitter redeco of the UHS Nice figure, the toy was made as an M-78 Event exclusive in Japan. The notable differences of the figure is the eye is painted in light cream color (similar to the 2009 Ultra Hero Series toys). * Dr. E.G. (Soft Vinyl Figure, 2013) **Release Date: TBA A 14 cm not-for-sale Bandai soft vinyl figure, which was based on Ultraman Nice's alter ego: Dr. E.G. Similar to the Ultra Hero 500 figures, the left side of the foot contains a scanning sticker for the Egg Scanner to scan (sold separately, of course.). Due to the toy's interactivity, it can be used with the Ginga Spark. Ultra Hero 500 * Ultraman Nice (Ultra Hero 500, 2013) **Release Date: 2013/10/12 Gallery UNice.JPG Ultrmn_Nice.png Dr. E.G.png|Ultraman Nice's alter ego: Dr E.G. Ultraman_Nice.png Ultraman Nice Charecter.png tycy7001.jpg nicepositivo2.jpg Ultraman Nice 3.jpg Zagon vs..jpg|Nice vs. Tabu Zagon Zearth Nice.jpeg|Zearth and Nice together. Woah.png|........ imback.png|Nice whining to Great. Nice Father.jpeg 18359297 1643874388973750 530384890536087268 o.jpg 20770204 1833796163302322 3511475423621119740 n.jpg Trivia *Designer: Hiroshi Maruyama. *Ultraman Nice is the only Ultra not to have the Color Timer in the middle of his chest. (The Ultra Force have Beam Lamps, which act and sound like Color Timers) *He is the only Ultra whose human host eats something to transform. **This would imply that when his human host finished all his chocolate in the Nice Dreamer, he will not be able to transform anymore. ***Unless, of course, his Nice Dreamer magically refills with chocolate when he runs out. *He is the only Ultra after Ultraman Zearth that is not taken seriously by most, and is seen as the least serious Ultra. *Ultraman Nice's time limit is the shortest (only 1 minute). *Ultraman Nice's Color Timer sounds are modified from Ultraman Agul's Color Timer. *His human host, Ginga Yumeboshi's favorite Ultra is Ultraman Tiga. As Ultraman Nice, some of his fighting skills were inspired from the aforementioned Ultraman himself. *Nice is good friends with Zearth. **Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth are often paired with each other in the Ultraman Land stage shows, even forming a comedy team. *Ultraman Nice's alter ego, Dr. E.G. always objects when people identify him as Nice. Though he is confirmed to be Nice as seen in Tsuburaya All Monster Photobook. *His antics on the stage shows usually end up getting him in heaps of trouble, or even thrown off the stage by other Ultras such as Ultraman and Ultraman Zero. *He constantly tries to get stage shows about himself, but when he does, he messes them up completely. *He is usually seen with his friends, Pigmon who he called Pig-chan, and who ever the Narrator is for the stage show. *His alter ego name Dr. E.G. is an allusive pun on the word ego. *He is the only Ultra known to be from the planet TOY-1. *Ultraman Nice is the first Ultra not to be from Earth to have a human family with a woman named Akimi as his wife, a daughter named Cosmo, and a son called Mirai. Despite this, none of them know of his true identity and it's also unknown if Cosmo and Mirai are his biological children or if they were adopted. See also *Ultraman Nice (infomercials). *Momo Zagon - One of Zagon's minions. *Tabu Zagon - One of Zagon's minions. *Blublu Zagon - One of Zagon's minions *Alien Zagon - The main antagonist of the series. id:Ultraman Nice (karakter) ja:ウルトラマンナイス (キャラクター) ms:Ultraman Nice (watak) Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Nice Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Ultras from Other